Magic lamp
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba and Nala found a magic lamp. Note, this was a collaboration between me and a CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
One day at the Prideland, Simba and Nala are taking a walk around the Savannah.

Simba said, "Hey, Nala. Any idea what we should do today?"

Nala said, "Well, I heard that treasure use to be buried somewhere around here."

Simba said, "Really? COOL! Who told you that?"

Nala said, "Rafiki told me."

Simba said, "Well, if Rafiki says it, it's gotta be true. Come on, let's go find it!

So Simba and Nala both dig a hole to find the treasure. Soon, Nala found the buried treasure.

Nala said, "Hey Simba look, I found it."

Simba said, "Great! Let me see it!

Nala open the treasure and in it, there was a magic lamp.

Simba said, "Cool! What is it?

Nala said, "It a magic lamp. I heard about those. Inside there a Genie and it will grant you three wishes."

Simba said, "Really? Awesome! How do you find the genie?

Nala said, "I think you need to rub the lamp."

So Nala rub the lamp with her paw and a Genie pop open. The two cubs were amazed to see a real live Genie. The Genie looks down at Simba and Nala.

Genie said, "I am the Genie and I am going to grant you three wishes."

Simba said, "Great!"

Simba leans into Nala's ear and whispers, "You wanna go first?"

Nala said, "Alright, I wish I have a Pokemon named Fennekin."

Genie said, "Your wish is my command."

Soon, the Genie grant Nala a Fennekin. Fennekin went up to Nala.

Nala said, "Aw, how cute."

Simba said, "Ha ha! Okay, he is pretty cute...

Nala said, "Uh Simba, Fennekin is a girl."

Simba said, "Oh, uh, yeah...Right. I knew that...Heh heh heh..."

He smiles nervously and brushes his tuft with his paw.

Genie said, "Alright, who is next?"

Simba said, "I'll go this time. Now let me see...

Simba sits and thinks about what he want to wish for.

Nala said, "Can you hurry it up?"

Simba said, "Hmm, can you change the future, Genie?"

Genie said, "Rule number one, I can't change the future. Rule number two, I can't grant anyone to fall in love. Rule number three, I can't grant anybody to be dead."

Simba said, "Aw, darn..."

Simba slaps his paw against the ground.

Nala said, "Hey Simba, why don't you wish to be king?"

Simba said, " That's a great idea, Nala! Genie, I wish to be king, with dad as my top advisor!"

Genie said, "As you wish."

So the Genie grant Simba's wish to be king with his dad as his top advisor.

Simba said, "Awesome! I'm king at last! Yahoo!

Nala said, "Now, who should take the last wish?"

Simba said, "Well, let's see...You've had one, and I've had one...Kind of hard to pick...

Nala said, "I know, why don't we wish for more wishes?"

Simba said, "All right! You can do that, Nala.

Nala said, "Genie, I wish to have two more wishes."

Genie said, "As you wish."

So the Genie grant two more wishes for Simba and Nala.

Simba said, "Awesome! Thanks, Nala."

Nala said, "No problem Simba, so what do you want to wish for next?"

Simba said, "Hmm...Now that I'm king, I can just make royal laws, so now I've gotta think a little harder.."

Nala said, "I know, what about making a law that you can fire Zazu?"

Simba said, "Perfect! Genie, I wish for the ability to fire Zazu!

Genie said, "As you wish."

Genie grant Simba his wish that had the ability to fire Zazu. Soon, Zazu flew in and was looking for Simba and Nala.

Zazu said, "Simba, you gotta get back to Pride Rock so I can give you the morning report."

Simba said, "Forget it Zazu. You're fired."

Zazu said, "Me? Fired? Why, I never..."

Zazu flew away and left the Savannah forever.

Simba said, "Ha ha! See ya, Banana Beak!"

Nala said, "Okay, now what can I wish for? Hmm."

Simba said, "Think hard, Nala..."

Nala said, "Hmm, I know. I wish to be the most prettiest lion of all over Africa."

Genie said, "As you wish."

So the Genie grant Nala her wish to be the most prettiest lion of all over Africa.

Simba said, "Wow...You don't really look any different, Nala..."

Nala said, "Well, what do you think Simba? Am I still pretty for you."

Simba said, "You always have been, Nala..."

Nala giggled and she nuzzled Simba.

Genie said, "Now that all of the wishes are gone, I am now free and I will soon go to another lamp for the next lion to rub it."

Simba said, "Aw, man...Thanks for everything, Genie.

Genie said, "Your welcome."

And with that, the Genie disappeared.

Simba said, "Well, Nala, prettiest, smartest, and nicest of all lionesses, wanna be my queen? I love you more than anything..."

Nala blushed and said, "Of course Simba, my shining armor. Shall we."

Simba said, "Yes, Nala. We shall."

Simba kisses Nala and she kisses him back.

Nala said, "Come on Simba, let get back to Pride Rock where you can rule."

Simba said, " All right!"

So the two cubs walk back to Pride Rock. When they got there, Mufasa is waiting for Simba and Nala to take their place as king and queen.

Mufasa said, "Welcome, my son. Time to take your place in the Circle of Life."

Simba and Nala walk to the tip of Pride Rock and roar their loudest All of the animals are cheering them on and they all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
